Ore ga Mamotte Ageru yo 俺が守ってあげるよ
by PurpleSara
Summary: Those words that every girl wants to hear from a guy: 'I will protect you.' Honoka hears these very words from the one whom she admires and loves, the determined Shin. And she knows that those words will not be a lie. Take a look into a day in the life of this cute family and see the cause of that spoken sentence.


**Well, it seems as if nobody has made any fanfics for Chibi Devi yet, so I guess I'll be brave and publish the first one. I think it'd be a good, short read for even those who aren't familiar with or who haven't heard of this anime.  
I do not own Chibi Devi or the characters; copyright belongs to Hiromu Shinozuka.**

* * *

"Mao-chan~! Let's go for a walk with Mama and Papa!" Honoka happily called to her 1 1/2-year-old devil child.

"Ai!" Mao-chan agreed, elated to be spending time with his foster parents, especially his mama.

As the 15-year-old mother and the child went to the _genkan (a place when you enter inside a house to take off and put on your shoes) _to put on their shoes, Shin came out of his room, totally ready to take a walk with his foster child. "All right Mao-chan, we're gonna have fun!" he exclaimed, beaming.

"Yep!" said Mao-chan enthusiastically, who already had on his shoes. Honoka looked admiringly at Shin, who is 17 years old. _He truly cares for Mao-chan... I've no doubt that he'll protect him at any cost, _she thought. The blonde blushed as she watched him converse with Mao-chan.

"Let's go, Honoka!" Shin addressed her.

"A-Ah, yes! Let's enjoy our walk," she replied, smiling. She took a hold of Mao-chan's hand.

It was a nice sunny day, albeit there were a lot of clouds, but it didn't seem like it could rain soon, so the parents decided to take a walk before it rains.

The small family came out to the street and walked over to the park, which included a little forest.

"Mao-chan wants to go to the forest!" Mao-chan said, pointing at it.

"All right, Mao-chan! Wherever you wish!" Shin happily complied.

They made their way to the little forest and walked on the path. It was a little bit dark, but there was enough light to see the surroundings.

"Mama… this place is a little scary…" Mao-chan said falteringly, clinging to Honoka's leg.

"It's okay, Mao-chan," Honoka said gently. "Papa and I will protect you. If not I, then Papa will. Okay?"

Mao-chan looked admiringly up at his parents, who were both smiling assuringly. "Mama… Papa… Okay! I'll trust in Mama and Papa!" Mao-chan decided, smiling a sunshine smile.

With Shin and Honoka at either side of Mao-chan, holding hands with him, he felt safer.

"That's right, Mao-chan, I'll protect you and Mama when danger comes!" Shin said determinedly. Honoka blushed when he said that.

They walked along the little path some more, sometimes stopping to look at some interesting object or animal. The little walk in the forest was all in all uneventful, until…

"KYAA!" Mao-chan screamed, running to Honoka and clinging to her. "A bee, a bee, Mama!"

"Calm down, Mao-chan!" she told her son gently, although a little scared herself at the hovering bee. "If you stay still, it should pass and it won't sting you."

The three of them stood still until the bee flew off to pollinate some more flowers.

Honoka sighed in relief. "There, it's gone now, Mao-chan!" she said assuringly to him, patting his head.

Mao-chan looked out from his mother's bosom. Seeing that all was clear, he beamed at his mother and said, "Thank you for protecting me, Mama! I love you!" and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Mao-chan," she smiled and stroked the child's hair.

Shin observed at this mother-son scene, a little disappointed because he wasn't the one whom Mao-chan ran to for protection. He decided that he'd get closer to his son so that he could gain his trust.

The family happily walked along the path.

Some rain drops came sprinkling down through the leaves, and before long it was raining steadily enough for clothes to get wet.

"Ah, we'd better get back to our home or else we're gonna get soaking wet!" Shin remarked at the other two.

"Yes, let's do that. Let me carry you, Mao-cha—" BOOOOOM, crackle, SNAP!

"KYAAAA!" Honoka screamed and flung herself into Shin's breast. Mao-chan screamed also and clung to his mother's wet leg, which wasn't as comforting as her bosom. Shin unconsciously wrapped his arms around Honoka, being a little startled at the deafening thunder but not screaming.

After a few moments the thunder passed, and Honoka and Shin were left in quite an awkward position. They both noticed it and blushed as they pulled away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry, Shin-san… it was so sudden that I just…" Honoka tried explaining.

"It's okay, Honoka! Really!" Shin assured her, embarrassed.

"But I wonder why, I felt safer when I was being held by you… your arms were so protective that I felt at ease," she mused, blushing a little.

Shin likewise blushed, a little startled. What was this feeling, this little happy feeling down in his heart? It did a little leap when Honoka took refuge in his bosom, and when he heard that Honoka felt safe in his arms, he felt touched that he could make someone feel like that.

Both of them stood in the rain, shyly staring at each other until a little voice piped up:

"Mama! I'm getting wet and I'm scared!" Mao-chan whimpered, little tears coming out of his eyes (of course, maybe those are just rain drops).

"A-Ah, sorry Mao-chan!" Mama hastily picked up Mao-chan and comforted him by soothing words.

The nearly-soaking-wet family finally made their way out of the forest and started running back to their apartment.

* * *

"Ah~Ah! What a refreshing bath!" Honoka exclaimed, coming into the living room. It was raining heavily outside now.

"Ai!" Mao-chan agreed, who had taken a bath with her. He went over in front of the TV and turned it on, watching his favorite anime. Honoka sat by him, as always.

"Honoka," someone whispered at the doorway. The blonde girl turned her head to see Shin beckoning towards her. She obediently came to him.

"What is it, Shin-san?" she smiled.

"W-Well, I was thinking about that time when you clung to me…" he started, blushing a little, Honoka likewise doing the same.

"And I've been thinking about when you said that you felt at ease and felt protected when I did that… Honoka, to be honest, I was really happy when you said those words to me… and, I've decided something!" Shin said with a determined look on his face.

"What is that, Shin-san?" Honoka inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Honoka," Shin started, grabbing her shoulders. "I've decided that I will protect you and Mao-chan, no matter what the cost! Even if it scares me, I will set my priorities to be to protect you both! I'll risk my life if it's necessary."

Honoka, a little surprised at this outburst, looked into that determined face that she admired and loved so well, and knew that he was serious.

"A-And Honoka… I know your feelings towards me… and to be honest, I think I'm starting to feel like that, too…" he hesitatingly said, averting his eyes from Honoka's.

"…And so, I think that that will help me in my decision to protect Mao-chan… and you!" he finished, enclosing her in an embrace.

"Shi-Shin-san…" Honoka's heart did a little leap as she felt Shin's arms tighten around her. She felt the same protective feeling as she did in the rain.

"I will protect you," Shin's voice breathed across the top of her head. A determined voice in which she could trust that the words spoken from it aren't a lie.

"Ahhhh!" a little voice interrupted their little moment. "Mama and Papa are kissing!"

The two parents flustered and let go of each other, each trying to explain that they were _not_ kissing, but only _hugging._ It didn't take long to convince Mao-chan.

And so the happy, content little family sat in front of the TV watching Mao-chan's favorite anime, until it was time for Mao-chan (and Honoka) to go to bed.

"Good night, Mama!" Mao-chan said when Honoka and he were lying in bed.

"Good night, Mao-chan. See you in the morning," Honoka replied, smiling.

Pretty soon Honoka heard Mao-chan's soft breathing, indicating that he was asleep. She, however, was kept awake by the moments she and Shin had together today. And she could never forget the determined voice that said those promising words…

"_Ore ga mamotte ageru yo…" _

"_I will protect you…"_


End file.
